


Where She Belongs

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But some important moments, F/F, Hours, Just after the battle with Zaheer, Korrasami Month 2016, Like, Prompt:Family, nobody is particularly happy in this fic is what I'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Korra is rushed to the Republic City hospital as soon as the airship lands. Terror, fading adrenaline, and shock about her newly discovered feelings keep Asami moving... but she has no idea where she's supposed to be.





	

Asami walked beside Korra's stretcher as she was rushed off the airship, moments after landing in Republic City. Suyin may have removed the poison, but Korra had been brutalized and—

She stopped that line of thought. She'd cried enough times on the way here, when there was nothing else to be done. Now they were back home, they could get Korra to a healer, and Asami could...

She could...

She didn't know what she could do. But she _couldn't_ be anywhere else. Nothing in the world would take her from Korra's side now. Not when she'd almost lost her, not after she'd realized...

She stopped that train of thought, too. Korra was alive. Asami's own heart kept lurching at how close that had come to not being the case. But she was alive. She was hurt, but she would be healed. She was the Avatar. She was _Korra_.

An ambulance was waiting on the tarmac. Paramedics rolled her into it, gently but firmly holding Tonraq and herself back. “There's no room. You can follow behind.”

“I'll drive,” Asami said at once, taking Tonraq's wrist and guiding him to where she'd parked her roadster, a few weeks back, a lifetime ago. Neither said a word as they half-jogged to the car, Mako and Bolin right behind them. She gripped the steering wheel tight to keep her hands from trembling. “Buckle up,” she said, and pulled out.

Traffic was light, and parted for the ambulance. Asami was nearly on its bumper, as close behind as she had been, driving Korra and the boys to fight the Equalists. Only the Equalists had been driving faster. Whose grandmother was driving the ambulance, anyway?

“Asami, maybe we should slow down a little,” Korra's father said, shrunk back in the passenger seat.

“The hospital isn't going anywhere,” Mako added from the back.

She took a breath, biting back arguments. Getting there before the ambulance wouldn't do any good, and getting there in an ambulance of their own would be even worse.

Easing off the gas was still a struggle.

“C'mon, guys,” Bolin said, sitting behind Asami. “We all know Korra's going to be fine, right? One of the professional waterbenders here, maybe a few days in bed, and she'll be just like new.”

“Of course,” Tonraq rumbled, more because Bolin needed a response than because he felt it. Asami felt a hitch in her throat. The way Korra had landed... shattered bones, all that poison in her system...

“She's the Avatar!” Bolin continued, half-laughing, as if that word fixed everything. “The Avatar can bounce back from anything that doesn't kill her, right?”

Asami took a deep breath. “Bolin,” she said, her teeth gritted. “I know what you're trying to do. Please stop.”

“Oh. Okay.”

She winced at the tiny, quiet note of hurt in his voice. She'd apologize later. Right now, she had to focus on getting to the hospital, and not bursting into tears.

Twenty years of silence later, they arrived. Asami begrudgingly parked correctly rather than hopping over the curb and bailing out to be beside Korra seconds sooner. Mako and Bolin followed in a daze, while Tonraq and Asami ran inside.

Asami caught a brief glimpse of the woman she lov—a brief glimpse of Korra as she was wheeled into the emergency wing. An aide strode in front of them—brave, considering Tonraq's size, but the man held his ground. “We can't have everybody back there.”

“She's... the Avatar,” Asami said, confused that somebody was in her way, distantly understanding, but desperate all the same.

"And I'm sure half the city would be in there if they could. Family only. You're her father?"

Tonraq nodded. He glanced at Asami, and said, "She's family too." 

The aid quirked an eyebrow at Asami, considering. She kept her face impassive, challenging. The aide finally relented, stepping aside. They rushed through, Asami's heart hammering in her ears.

They reached the door to Korra's room, the light blue glow of a waterbending pool shining beneath the door.

Asami stopped. All this motion, all this energy, but now, here...

Tonraq put a hand on her shoulder. “Asami? Are you okay.”

No. She nodded. Her eyes were wide, aching. “What can I... what can I do in there. What if she's—”

“You can be there for her,” he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “You need it. She'd want it. Besides, I need somebody's hand to hold, and Senna isn't here.”

Asami let out a weak laugh. “I... may need some hugs in exchange.”

Tonraq nodded, his face resolved.

They stepped into the room, together.  
  
  
 _Fanart courtesy of[astriia](http://astriia.tumblr.com/post/174830269083)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
